La noche olvidada
by LarubeChan's2
Summary: Kaijou High ha ganado su ultimo partido y para celebrarlo se toman un par de copas... Que a Kise no le harán ningún bien y le tocará a Kasamatsu cuidarlo. Oneshot cortito y muy suave.


Subo este oneshot, estoy bastante trabada con mi otro fanfic (Buscando la luz) y no sé como se me ocurrió esta tontería. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Era común que durante los partidos que jugaba el Kaijou, los miembros de este comentasen en broma que Kise debería celebrar una fiesta con muchas chicas si ganaban. Y si el modelo se iba para que el resto del equipo pudiese ligar sin la competencia de este, mejor.

Pero no dejaba de ser eso, una broma entre compañeros de equipo. En el fondo la mayoría tenía bastante claro que el rubio nunca haría algo así, a pesar de ser modelo y estar rodeado de chicas atractivas y bonitas durante las sesiones de fotos nunca hablaba de ninguna chica en particular, cosa que les parecía extraño con el carácter que tenia este.

Hoy precisamente habían decidido celebrar la victoria en uno de sus partidos, que aunque fuera contra un equipo no demasiado importante, una victoria no deja de ser una victoria. No iban a festejarlo con chicas de por medio, pero el echo de mantenerse unidos ya significaba mucho.

**-¡Estáis bebiendo demasiado, se os va a subir a la cabeza, idiotas!**

Kasamatsu había empezado a regañar algunos que se desmadraban demasiado rápido. Aun no tenía muy claro como había surgido la idea de ir a un bar a beber todos juntos. Kise, a su lado, se reía por lo bajo mientras su senpai se dedicaba a intentar calmar a los que ya habían bebido bastante, le parecía una escena muy graciosa.

**-Deja que se desahoguen, ya se cansarán de liarla…**

**-¿Desahogarse después de una victoria? De todas maneras espero que no nos echen…**

**-Vamos, vamos… Solo déjate llevar.**

Kise estaba bebiendo demasiado y se le empezaba a notar, normalmente ya era feliz por si mismo pero ahora se estaba relajando demasiado. El rubio le empezó a pasar el brazo por el hombro, arrimándose a su senpai.

**-Senpai, estas siendo muy cerrado… No quiero que estés triste como yo…**

**-Y tú estás bebiendo demasiado, venga, ya basta.**

Pero no le hizo ni puñetero caso, seguía arrimado a su bebida, echándole largos tragos de tanto en tanto. Pero que el rubio le dijese que estaba triste no le había gustado mucho, sabia que últimamente cuando no se trataba de entrenar el rubio no estaba motivado para nada. Decían que los borrachos nunca mienten, pero tampoco quería meter sus narices en temas ajenos.

Mientras Kasamatsu se reconcomía la cabeza sobre que hacer con el rubio, este ultimo se había puesto a sollozar por el efecto del alcohol. Se había puesto un poco nervioso, no sabía como consolarle… El mayor se limitó a pasarle la mano por la espalda mientras llamaba su nombre "Kise… Kise…", no quería meter la pata y preguntarle sobre temas que dolían al rubio.

**-¡Aominecchi me abandonó! Solo porque él se haya superado no tiene que tratarme como si fuera un don nadie…**

**- …**

**-¡Kurokocchi me ignora desde que está entrenando con Kagamicchi! Y Midorimacchi nunca sé que tiene en mente…**

**-Deja de pensar en ellos, ahora tu equipo somos nosotros.**

El menor tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, las mejillas y la nariz con tonos rojizos. Había dejado de llorar, pero tenia la mirada clavada en su mayor, como si no se esperase que le contestase o le diese apoyo.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante varios segundos, ninguno de los dos estaba decidido a dar un paso, los ojos dorados de Kise le encandilaron y no pudo evitar posar sus labios sobre los del rubio. Fue un beso dulce, corto, como si quisiera transmitirle al menor que no quería que se preocupara de nada en ese momento.

**-Kasamatsu-senpai… Tu, quiero decir, que yo…**

**-Shht… No digas nada, no es necesario.**

El rubio no era un buen bebedor, se podía ver a la legua. Al día siguiente seguramente no se acordaría de nada, así que no era necesario dar explicaciones. Solo quería que alejara los pensamientos de su rubio de ese chico, Aomine. Aunque Kise no se lo hubiera contado, sabia que en el pasado ellos dos no solamente tuvieron una relación de amistad, su intuición se lo decía.

No podría evitar que el rubio aun sintiese algo por el que un día fue su compañero de equipo, pero no quería volver a verle llorar. No quería remplazar el lugar de alguien mas en el corazón de Kise, se conformaba con seguir a su lado.

**-¿Te puedes estar en pie? Venga, te acompaño hasta casa.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Agradeceré mucho vuestros reviews, siempre me ayudan mucho a saber la opinión de los lectores.


End file.
